bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Volcano/Strategies
Tips #To you in the beginning, the Dart Monkey, Tack Shooter, Ninja Monkey, Sniper Monkey, and Bomb Tower, the Tack Shooter is not quite as useful without access to the Ring of Fire or Blade Maelstrom and should be used slightly less than other towers until you get those fourth-tier upgrades for it. #For good camo detection, you should have several 3/2 Ninja Monkeys and 2/3 Dart Monkeys for the main popping power of camo bloons, while you have at least 2 1/2 Snipers to only pop lead camos. #You should never plan to go into the late game because your chances of survival are low when many MOABs and BFBs show up. For MOAB class popping power, use MOAB Maulers with Frag Bombs to destroy them quickly. #Since your towers are cheap and your true key to defense is quantity of towers over quality, you do not need to worry about economy as long as it is decent, (a decent income might be between $1,000-$2,500) then focus on defeating your opponents. #When the time comes, when you can afford them with your income, feel confident in spamming 2/3 Ninjas and Snipers. They solidify your camo detection and even your regen and regular bloon popping power as a whole. #Ninjas are utterly useless against economy bloons sent by your opponent. Use cannons to deal with the economy bloons. #In Round 13, send a Regrow Rainbow (Zebra on mobile due to nerfs on the rush) rush to win easily and always win of any person you are battling against ONLY IF YOU SEE A WEAKNESS. Do not rush if you see certain things like a Ring of Fire, Bloon Impact, Burny Stuff and a good defense, etc. #Never go all-out on a rush unless you're sure the opponent will not beat the rush. If you rush all-out but it does not kill your opponent, you will more likely lose the game. #Never switch to a new defense (like changing from 2/3 dart monkeys to 2/3 apprentices or selling towers to focus on one tower only), especially if your opponent has COBRAs. This could weaken your defense and can make you lose if you do not manage correctly. #It is possible for you and your opponent to get 0 lives and end the game on mobile. For that case, whoever loses all of their lives last will win. #If playing on ios, it is advised to turn on the "Do Not Disturb" feature on your phone until you are done playing, as a single phone call or FaceTime call can cause you to disconnect or be off the game, making you easily lose. This will easily be able to nullify any phone call attempts on your phone until it is turned off, and the caller will have to get you on VoiceMail. #At round 12, you have access to camo and leads, so you can rush them with camo leads if they aren't prepared. #Do not use all your medallions for a battle just to get bigger rewards faster unless you only have 5. #The rushes you must watch out for are: Round 4 Spaced Pink rush (can take a lot of lives), Round 8 Regrow Yellow Rush, Round 10 Regrow Spaced Lead Rush, Round 12 Camo Lead Rush, Round 13 Regrow Rainbow Rush (very deadly), and Round 15 Regrow (or Camgrow) Spaced Ceramics. #Since this map contains water, you can use Monkey Buccaneers as an additional tower for encountering bloons. This tower with Grape Shot is rather recommended, as it will make a decently powerful defense at the first few rounds. Category:Strategies